


I pirati di Baker Street

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La piccola Rosie è una bambina che ama i pirati e vuole giocare con i suoi due padri.Ispirata alla 4x03.





	1. Chapter 1

I pirati di Baker Street

“ _Do you play with me_?” chiese una voce infantile.

Sherlock rabbrividì e abbassò lo sguardo, trovandosi davanti una bambina. Strinse con forza i braccioli del divano, le nocche delle sue lunghe dita affusolate sbiancarono.

< Eurus > pensò.

“Sherlock, nostra figlia ti ha fatto una domanda” risuonò la voce di John dalla cucina. Holmes batté le palpebre, osservò i capelli biondi di Rosie. La piccola gli sorrideva, uno dei suoi occhietti era coperto da una benda da pirata.

Sherlock si rilassò, lasciando andare i braccioli e regolò sia il respiro che il battito cardiaco.

< La mia mente continua a farmi scherzi indesiderati. E sì che ormai è da parecchio che non mi drogo > pensò.

La luce che filtrava dalla finestra la illuminava e la polvere, che vagava nella stanza, le creava un’aura biancastra tutt’intorno alla piccola Watson.

“ _Papy_ , tu fai Barbagialla, va bene?” domandò la bambina. Sherlock addolcì il sorriso, si piegò in avanti e la prese in braccio, adagiandosela sulle ginocchia. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi ricci scuri. Le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi blu a causa della pallida luce solare.

“E tu cosa fai?” chiese Sherlock. Chinò il capo e la guardò in viso, la piccola aveva un volto paffutello e tondeggiante.

“Barbarossa?” la interrogò e la voce gli tremò. La piccola negò con il capo un paio di volte, facendo ondeggiare i capelli lisci.

“No! Papà è Barbanera, perciò io sono Angelica” ribatté. Si alzò un paio di volte sulle punte dei piedini, strofinando le scarpe da ginnastica rosa sul pavimento di legno.

“Siamo una famiglia di pirati e non lo sapevo” disse John. Uscì dalla cucina, stringendo un vassoio d’argento. Sopra di esso svettavano una serie di tazzine di ceramica con raffigurati dei fiorellini blu, una teiera di metallo e una zuccheriera di vetro.

“Dovresti lasciare fare il the alla signora Hudson” disse Holmes. La bambina giocherellò con il bavero del pastrano nero dell’investigatore.

“Oggi è uscita” disse con voce trillante.

“Sì, è andata a comprare il nuovo album di una delle band Metal che le piacciono tanto” spiegò John. Superò il cane sdraiato per terra e raggiunse un tavolinetto. Si piegò e appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolinetto.

“Allora, ti va bene  _papy_. Fai Barbagialla?” domandò. Sherlock le tolse il cappello da pirata e lo indossò. Alzò il mento e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Certo, mia giovane compagna d’armi. Andiamo all’arrembaggio”

“Devo fare anche io il corsaro?” domandò Watson.

“I corsari non sono pirati!” gridarono in coro sua figlia e il suo coinquilino. John si passò la mano tra i capelli biondo cenere e ridacchiò.

“John, non fare lo sciocco. Non confondere Barbanera con il Corsaro nero”. Rincarò la dose Sherlock e Rosie annuì un paio di volte. Sporse il labbro inferiore e gonfiò le guance.

“Va bene, ciurma. Mi unirò alla scorribanda per farmi perdonare” disse John. Sherlock si alzò in piedi, continuando a tenere in braccio la bambina che ondeggiò le gambe.

“Prendi il cane, Watson. Andiamo alla ricerca di un tesoro” sancì. Con il braccio libero si abbassò il cappello da pirata sul viso.

“Yuppie!” urlò la bambina.

“Speriamo bene” esalò John.

 


	2. ‘Spirito Natalizio’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Natale a Baker Street.  
> Scritta come regalo a M.L..  
> Successivo alla IV° stagione.  
> Fluff, romantico, triste, slice-of-life, sentimentale.

‘Spirito Natalizio’

 

Sherlock appoggiò una mano sulla parete, sulla carta da parati spiccava uno smile dipinto con la vernice gialla. Osservò Watson seduto sulla poltrona, intento a far ondeggiare un palloncino rosso, su cui era dipinto un albero di Natale con la pittura dorata.

“John, perché sei ancora sveglio a quest’ora?” domandò.

Watson osservò Holmes, aveva gli occhi arrossati e il cuore gli doleva.

“Oggi ho dovuto spiegare a mia figlia perché non poteva festeggiare il compleanno con sua madre. Non mi sembrava sensato portarla al cimitero, soprattutto non dopo essermi accorto che non ho perso l’abitudine di parlare con le tombe” ammise. Lasciò volare il palloncino fino al soffitto e si piegò in avanti, prese una tazza di the con le dita tremanti dal tavolinetto.

Holmes schioccò la lingua sul palato e indicò l’albero di Natale nell’angolo della camera.

“Caro John, credo sia più difficile spiegare perché per ricordare un palestinese utilizziamo degli abeti. O perché mai delle palline dovrebbero avere un qualche legame con la cristianità. Perché il consumismo è diventato il simbolo di qualcuno che è nato in una mangiatoia esaltando la povertà.

Perché il simbolo di questa festa è un pancione costruito a tavolino dalla Coca-cola. Lo sai che il vero San Nicola è santo perché ha risolto un caso di omicidio? Ha scoperto che tre bambini erano stati fatti a pezzi dal macellaio. Un po’ come me, magari non aveva il mio genio, ma ha potuto resuscitare le vittime. Sarebbe interessante poter resuscitare le vittime per sentirsi dare ragione sulla risoluzione del caso.

Anche se dev’essere noioso essere poi ridotti, nella memoria deformata dai secoli, a una macchietta che lavora una volta sola all’anno” disse.

John inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Per quanto io rispetti il tuo genio incredibile, lasciati dire che a consolare non sei esattamente un granché” borbottò.

Holmes si massaggiò il mento.

“Tua figlia è sveglia ed infatti, dubbi o non dubbi, si è divertita. Non so come ci sia riuscita, ma ha apprezzato la mia versione piratesca di Babbo Natale” ribatté.

John fece un sorriso tirato.

“Si è divertita solo perché ti adora. Non so come faccia ad apprezzare uno psicopatico…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Sociopatico, al massimo” lo interruppe Sherlock.

“… ecco, appunto. Non so perché ti adora” brontolò John.

Sherlock ghignò.

“Sarà perché Rosie ha capito che io sono il papà e tu la mamma” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

John ridacchiò isterico.

“Signore e signori, ecco il Natale con Sherlock Holmes” gemette.

“Preparati. Appena la bambina si sveglia, ti suonerò un assolo di violino che ti farà ricredere. Il mio spirito Natalizio sarà in grado di rendere lieto te, come ha reso felice ‘nostra’ figlia” disse Holmes.

John posò la tazzina e si sporse, afferrandolo per un braccio.

“E se iniziassi a farmelo sentire adesso?” chiese.

Holmes si sedette sulle sue gambe e gli baciò il collo.

“Meno male che non eri ‘omosessuale’” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Non è colpa mia se il mio coinquilino mi porta sulla ‘cattiva strada’” sussurrò John. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

< Nonostante tutto, non vorrei trascorrere il Natale con nessun altro > pensò.

 


End file.
